Why Do I Love This Idiot? 1
by HakuKitsune709
Summary: Okay 2 people. 1 problem. can they get aside their differiences to make it work?


This is a CSI:Las Vegas story

Disclaimer:I do not own CSI or the characters

The story I own

Warning: some abuse (I think)

* * *

Why do I love this idiot?

Chapter one

I am smart, independent, and intellectual woman and I'm in love with someone so idiotic, stupid, geeky, but…I don't know what's going on here. I hate him and don't like him but, at the same time I love him and the things he does….why is that?

I awoke from my nightmare that the idiot Greg Sanders and I were married and had kids too…It just showed how much I hate and love him at the same time. I had to go to work even though it didn't start for another two and half hours but, as they say early bird gets the worm

I dressed in a long sleeve button-up blouse and faded jeans. I wasn't exactly the "pretty" one all I was concerned about was work and getting the case done my beauty didn't really matter to me. I tied my long black hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get in my face. Then I grabbed my gun, badge, money because Greg would ask me for it, and then I was off for work.

As soon as I got there, no one was technically there so I just waited in the CSI HQ

a little later

I was reading a book about forensics then I heard someone walk into the room. Gil Grissom.

"Sam?" Gil asked me

"Yes" I replied back

"What are you doing here? Work doesn't start for another half hour."

"I dunno. I just don't feel like waiting at home and doing normal routines before work starts. I just like it here basically." I said to him

"Well I just wanted to know because I ever since I assigned you with Greg on some cases it looks like you haven't been sleeping well and just coming to work early, is something wrong?" he asked like he was extremely concerned

"I'm fine." I said to him even though I was horrified out of my mind. I didn't want him to worry about me so much

"Okay. If you say so" he said trying to smile "Did you eat anything?" he asked…I was dead starving. I never really ate that much. I always wore shirts that never fit me because people could see my ribs that easily

"Yes" I lied trying to muffle my growling stomach

He gave me the famous "I know your lying" look

I smiled then told the truth

"no, I didn't eat"

"Then do you want something?"

"yeah, I don't care."

"okay, famous bug-muffins coming right up!"

(me:hahaha bug muffins hahaha…I crack myself up!)

I laughed. I liked the way he cared about me. Grissom was about as close as a father to me. Since I never really had a dad or parents or a family really. CSI is the only family I ever had in my life

He came back with his famous "bug-muffins" I ate them since I couldn't turn them down. They were so good!

"Hey bug-muffins!"

oh no. it's him…Greg Sanders, idiot of the world

"Hey Greg." Gil said to him. He sort of in a way thought of him like his son

"Hey Sam." he said to me

"Hi Greg…" I said glaring at him in a way

"I love you too" He said jokingly ,then reaching over to get a bug- muffin

We ate. Talked. Then a case came up…thank goodness

* * *

I worked with Sarah on the case. We were really good friends. I wanted to get away from Greg because I knew he would annoy the heck out of me if I worked the case with him. The case was about a body found in a empty house, cause of death was strangulation with blunt-force trauma to the head. We found a bunch of hairs and Sarah and I were immediately on it to scan them. We were DNA freaks and we were proud of it

"Okay soooo, if he didn't do then who did" I said just finishing up a DNA scan to a suspect that didn't match to the hair on the victims body. Which only left one possible suspect left

"Our best bet is to go back to the crime scene to find more evidence" she said "and maybe on the way we'll get something to eat"

"Speaking of something to eat" I heard a voice who was none other that Greg Sanders

not again

"Sam I-"

"Let me guess…you need money don't you?"

"You know me so well" he said putting his arm around me

I smirked at his comment then got my money out and gave him some money

"Thanks" He said then kissing me on the cheek. Making me blush for some reason

"You idiot, get outta here!" I said shoving him out of the room. He laughed

He ran out of the room blowing kisses to me. I wiped the kiss stain he put on my cheek

"Ewwww…gross a kiss from Greg Sanders..ugh!!"

"I don't know I think you liked it" she said

"WHAT!!"

"I saw you blushing!"

"Well…well…well" I said baffoling

"Well, you liked it!" she said

"Well ..It's hot outside" I lied

"It's 59 degrees outsides"

"Someone turned the thermostat up!" I made up something

"It not that hot. It's you. You have the hots for Greg Sanders!" she said

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

"It's the truth Sam I'm sorry. I'm telling Grissom about this"

"You wouldn't… would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! We're good friends."

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Okay now let's go get the evidence so we can get something to eat"

"Okay"

We left to go get the evidence and get something to eat then came back and found 3 more possible suspects. We were on a roll. Then Nick Stokes and Grissom let us have the rest of the case off and they finished it off for us…they were almost as good as us. But, we were better. We got most of the case done long enough to get it done in one day, hey maybe we could get 5 cases done in one day!

I packed up my stuff and on the way leaving I ran into Nick Stokes. He is sort of a hottie form my view

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Nick.."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah…got to beat it home before Greg finds me"

"Goofy Geeky Greggy?"

I laughed "Yeah, that's him"

"Okay, you better run for it though"

"Good advice"

We laughed

I started leaving he patted my back muttering "Later"

I was so close to the door until I was called by Grissom

"Hey Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Come over here for a second!"

I had no choice

"yeah?"

"I kinda wanted to say that I saw the little rendezvous between you and Sanders today "

"Y-You saw!"

"Yeah"

"What does that mean?!" I asked

"It means you don't hate him you like him"

"So?"

"So just be sure I'm gonna assign a case with you and him"

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"I hate you"

"I know. I'll see you tomarrow"

This was so horrible now. I'm assigned with an idiot I think I like

"Hey Sam" I heard Greg call out to me

"What?"

"I heard we going to work on a case tomarrow"

"So?"

"So, I'll be with you like glue to a piece of paper"

oh no.

"I'll see you later…honey"

"good-bye!"

I left. Went home. Watched TV. Went to bed.

I was so mad… I hate you Greg Sanders

* * *

Okay their not the greatest couple of the year but maybe they like each other?

Or learn?

Or can they learn?

Anywho the next chapter is gonna be coming soon

GREG SANDERS FANS RULE!!

Laters!!

Greg X Sam?


End file.
